


breakfast af tiffany's

by burninmatches



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burninmatches/pseuds/burninmatches
Summary: Bucky Barnes just wants to spoil his doll. And he does.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 31





	breakfast af tiffany's

**Author's Note:**

> A cute prompt that was requested on tumblr. I had so much fun with this one! Please make sure to let me know what you think. Enjoy xx

The city honked and buzzed around you, such sound being way too familiar now. New York City slowly became your favorite place on Earth, however the megalopolis shouldn’t take the title alone. Bucky Barnes had a lot to do with it.

You still vividly remember what recently moving to New York felt like: a world in your hands while the clock was against you. The city was beautiful, however you rarely had any time to explore. Between school and work, you could barely have any time for yourself.

Money was tight, but you still made it work. You used to be a barista at a petite and cozy coffee shop, which was located near your campus. Besides constantly smelling like coffee beans, it wasn’t bad. Your customers were usually nice and you loved drawing pictures in kid’s cups - they loved it too. That’s how you met a certain super soldier.

He was quiet at first: simply ordering, after greeting you with a hoarse “morning”. Bucky slowly became a regular (which was funny, given the fact you learned about him in history class) until you memorized his order. He would, sometimes, flash you a bright smile. One day, feeling bold enough, you put your number in his cup and gave him a free cookie. You still can’t believe a 100 year soldier with a metal arm was too scared to as you out.

Well, that was years ago. It’s been a couple of years since you graduated and now you didn’t have to squirm through time and space. Your job gave you enough comfort when it came to materialistic things. Now, you could properly live. That’s the reason why you found yourself distracted, eating a muffin in front of a Tiffany & Company store. Oh, how fate loved playing with you.

Your eyes were glued on the beautiful jewels displayed behind the thick glass protecting them. One, however, caught your attention the most. It was the most beautiful ring you have ever seen in your entire life. It was like there was a special light beaming from it, loudly shouting your name. The delicate and bright stones were glowing greater than the Gods, the color was-

“Doll!” you hear a familiar husky voice whisper in your ear, two strong hands placed on your hips. Turning around on your heels, you meet a pair of blue eyes you love so much.

“Bucky, c'mon, you almost scared me to death!” you exclaim, eyeing him up and down., jokingly scolding him.

“Sorry to interrupt your luxurious princess moment, ma'am” he mockingly apologizes, pecking your lips “But we have a date”

He tangles his flesh arm with yours, and you gladly accept it. Walking together towards the fancy restaurant he had decided to take you for lunch, you find yourself thinking about how lucky you got when you found Barnes.

“I swear, it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen” your voice echoes through the apartment. Bucky really didn’t mean to eavesdrop: he just happened to be a super soldier with enhanced senses. Blame it on Arnim Zola.

“I didn’t even bother to look at the price… It’s a Tiffany and Co. ring, girl. It’s not like I can afford it” you say, giggling. Bucky assumed you were talking to your best friend, you would usually give her a call every couple of days. He smiled to himself, a brilliant idea occurring to him. The conversation quickly changed topic, something about a Harry Styles music video or something. To say Barnes had a hard time keeping up with today’s trends was a vulgar understatement. However, Bucky Barnes was exceedingly good with chivalry. Holding doors for you, giving you his jacket when it’s cold and, his personal favorite: giving you gifts.

You have to forgive him, really, but your boyfriend simply loved spoiling you. It wasn’t anything overwhelming: some books here, some make up there, and then fancy lingerie , surprise trips to the Caribbean and…

Okay, maybe Bucky loved spoiling you a little bit too much. How can you blame him? The soldier almost melts when he sees your smile. Come on, the guy had a car during the Great Depression. While people were trying to make money to it, the Barnes’ family didn’t have to worry about a thing.

A few days later you arrive home from work, tired from the busy day. Taking off your shoes, you let out a sigh of relief. Bucky hears you closing the door and shouts “kitchen!”. It was a thing between the two of you: yelling the room where you’re at when the other arrives home.

“Babe, you have no idea what this client did today” you start the daily gossip about work, entering the kitchen area. You find your boyfriend leaning against the counter, a smug smile planted on his lips. You know what that smirk means: trouble.

“What is it?” you ask, suspiciously. He silently hands you a small turquoise bag and you almost scream.

“James Buchanan Barnes, you did not”

“Open it!” he asks, his smile changing from smug to proud.

Your hands, that are now shaking a little, open the delicate packaging. Inside there’s a tiny box and that’s when it clicks. That date night, Bucky was watching you admire the displayed jewels before scaring you. You cursed inside of your head - dating an ex assassin had its cons.

Opening the small box, you squeal. The sight before you feels like it belongs in a dream - a happy, perfect dream. Your fingertips touch the jewel lightly. The beautiful ring is now in your hands. It’s yours: it belongs to you. You try to put it on your wedding finger and… of course Barnes knew the exact size of your finger. You look up at him, eyes glassy with the promise of happy tears.

“Don’t worry doll, this isn’t a proposal” he whispers, tugging one of your locks behind your ear. “Well, at least not yet.” you both giggle, looking into each other’s eyes.

“Just felt like spoiling you” he pecks your lips and then holds your hand. He admires the stone: it looks even more beautiful now that you’re wearing it.

You wear diamonds way too well.


End file.
